Roger Bochs (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Roger Bochs Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Omega Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Inventor Legal Status: Deceased Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Alpha Flight, Beta Flight, Omega Flight Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Alpha Flight #11 Final Appearance: Alpha Flight #49 Origin: A paralyzed inventor with a unique robot. History History: Roger Bochs was unable to walk, having had both his legs amputated below the knee. While trying do deal with his psychological issues, he was checked into a clinic. He quickly befriended another patient, Madison Jeffries. Bochs was a genius inventor and developed a robot that could act for him. He joined the training group of Beta Flight. Bochs was then recruited by Courtney Delphine to be part of Omega Flight. However, he remained loyal to the Hudsons and joined to infiltrate it. Jerome Jaxon was suspicious and stole Boch's control helmet. Jaxon fought Guardian with the bot but was killed by feedback. Still angry at Jaxon and wanting to help the team with Guardian being feared lost, Bochs had Madison Jeffries assist him on a new Box model that the operator would 'phase' into rather than using a helmet. It seems a compatible person could stay merged indefinitely, in fact, it became difficult to leave after several hours. He then joined Alpha Flight. He allowed Shaman to place Walter Langowski's spirit into the robot temporarily. Later, Bochs was confined to the robot after suffering from 'bends.' Bochs also fell in love with Aurora, but she was only using him until Langowski returned. Angry, he seemed to go insane and was stopped by Madison. Bochs heard of a clinic that could give him new legs. It was run by Madison's brother Scramble. His new legs soon rotted away and his mental instability resurfaced. Scramble and Bochs merged themselves into a being called Omega, able to create with their combined intellect and power. Bochs apparently awoke from his psychosis when Madison Jeffries confronted the two using Box. Persuasion was able to separate the two. However, Scramble lobotomized Bochs to stay as Omega. Omega was destroyed by Box (Madison Jeffries), killing both Bochs and Lionel. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual Features: Bochs had his legs amputed below the knee and was a paraplegic. Powers Strength Level: 40 tons (original model), 85 tons (later model) Known Powers: The original Box model was controlled with a cybernetic helmet. Bochs merged with the second Box robot rather than wearing it like a suit. It is constructed of an unknown metal that seems to be alive. Both models have superhuman strength, invulnerability, flight, sensors and blasters. Known Abilities: Bochs was a brillant inventor. Limitations Feedback is a danger with both versions. It can be difficult to separate from the Box robot after being merged for several hours. Only a compatible person can merge. Miscellaneous Equipment: control helmet for the original model. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes Notes: No special notes. ---- Trivia Trivia: ---- Recommended Readings Recommended Readings: ---- Related Articles Related Articles: ---- External Links External Links: ---- References References: * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity